Connected hearts beat as one
by Kagehana15
Summary: What happens when two former Wey-yu experiments find each other on a jungle planet, read and review to find out. An aliens story with tarzan like twists with oc's and xenomorphs/xenohybrids and curently rated m-for violence, possible language and suggestive scenes later down the road.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I do not own the Aliens franchise, but I have updated my chapters and added a couple more so please enjoy and if you wish to say whether or not you liked the changes/chapters please let me know:**

Prologue:

[Weyland-Yutani Facility x3021-Epsilon]-status report:

Location: Beta quadrant of Nexus Polaris system fifth planet {Feras Terrae}.

· Planet is covered in dense jungle and has a variety of mountain ranges.

· The facility is the only structure on planet and humans the only known intelligent lifeforms.

· The planet does have a large assortment of rare and exotic wildlife and a unique ecosystem.

· Project X-sapiens proceeding as scheduled will make next report in 2 earth months.

Having completed his report as required by the company the head scientist, one Dr. Romero eagerly returns to the talk of the facility. Project X-sapiens has been advancing by leaps and bounds in comparison to the initial projections and the subject has survived to a stable state of homeostasis and may have a chance to survive outside the tube in which it was housed. Doing his daily check of subject X-13-0B9, Dr. Romero could not believe that just a few months ago they had mixed human stem cells with that of an _Intercivus raptus,_ or more commonly known as a xenomorph which has resulted in an infant that was a perfect blend of both species and received the best traits of each.

Little did the research team in the facility suspect that the subject in their possession from which the xenomorphic cells came from was an immature _Intercivus raptus regina,_ or xenomorph queen.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Great Escape

[Weyland-Yutani Facility x3021-Epsilon]-status report:

Location: Beta quadrant of Nexus Polaris system fifth planet {Feras Terrae}.

· Project X-sapiens proceeding as scheduled and will move into next phase. Will make next report in 2 earth months.

o On side note the subject from which the xenomorphic cells were harvested had escaped into the facility and had to be eliminated through liquid nitrogen blasts.

o The facility being equipped for this scenario has allowed the blasting to commence without harm to the other experiments including project X-sapiens.

Dr. Romero proceeded to the lab in which subject X-13-0B9 was still in its stasis tube that was covered in plating that protected it from the liquid nitrogen blasts that had been done periodically for the past 2 weeks. Confident that the escaped subject has been dealt with the doctor decided it was time to move into stage two of project x-sapiens and release the hybrid from stasis.

Unknown to the doctor and the rest of the facility that at the start of the blasts the xenomorph had found a relatively sheltered space that the nitro blasts could not completely reach and made a nest. In the two weeks after it's escape the xenomorph has molted and become a full-fledged queen within the first week and laid eggs, infected hosts that would not be noticed as missing for a while and raised an large amount of warriors and a small pack of drones by the end of the second.

The queen was glad that this facility was mostly automated as it allowed for isolated working conditions for the scientists and other facility employees. This allowed for several of the humans to become hosts for her children that had grown enough in number that it was time to finally trash this facility and get proper revenge against the humans. Giving the signal to the drones and warriors took positions and waited for the order to attack.

Meanwhile back with Dr. Romero the scientists proceeded with the extraction of subject X-13-0B9 from her stasis tube. 'The extraction went well and the subject was doing well in its enclosure that would allow the scientists to go in and work with training her while being able to evacuate safely if the subject gets violent' noted Dr. Romero. Just as the door to the enclosure was unlocked to allow the doctors to give the subject her first solid meal of meat thanks in part to having already developed the same fangs as her xenomorph parent, the facility's power shut off and the red lights blinked on indicating the facility being on emergency power turned on.

The Queen's attack command was followed to the letter as the drones cut the main power, weapons systems, communication hub and then went to shut off the emergency power. While the drones worked to disable the facility the warriors were slaughtering any and all humans they came across. Overall the facility take over took only half a day and before they decided to leave the labs, the queen sent a pack of drones to search and make sure that there were no survivors, or further threats to the hive. The drones come across the young hybrid's enclosure and smelled a chest-burster so they took her with them thinking that she was a young member of their species as they left for a new hive site.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: A New Home

After their escape the xenomorphs decided to nest in a system of caves within a mountain side that bordered an area of thermal activity as not only was it warm, humid, and possessed the structure they favored, but the thermal activity level was within the safety zone. With the queen nestled in her chamber's, the praetorians and warriors at their stations, and the drones constructing and seeing to the needs of the nest all that was left was the matter of the strange creature that smelled like a chest-burster. "What is this thing that you have brought before me?" the Queen asks of the two drones that brought the child with them during the escape from the labs. In response the drones hissed "it smelt like one of the hive's young and we thought that it was one that the scientists were going to use in their experiments". At this the Queen paused and examined the strange being closer.

"Indeed the scent is not unlike that of my children and in fact she may have been the presence I felt within the lab!" exclaimed the queen. Confused as to what their queen was saying the two drones questioned what she could be hinting at. "While I was still being held by the humans, I sensed a small not yet conscious mind reaching out from elsewhere in the facility and I think it might have been this creature" she explained. "But how can that be after all most humans have such closed minds that telepathy between individuals like our hive speak is impossible for them?" asked the first drone.

"Yes normally it would be impossible, but it appears that this young one possesses enough of our traits that she is able to do just that" replied the Queen. The young hybrid in question whom had been playing with her tail blade this whole time finally took notice of the queen and sent a telepathic wave similar to a hive member acknowledging the queen before purring happily. At this the Queen nuzzled the infant as she came to a decision on what to do now that it was here. The Queen raised her ornate crested head and sent a message to every member of the hive, "This young being will live amongst us as a member of this hive, treat her as you would other young of the nest" at this the queen picked up her new daughter and settled in for the night with the rest of the hive.

-Meanwhile on Earth-

In a corporate office on earth an android delivered the following report to the CEO, "by all accounts all organic life has ceased within Facility x3021-Epsilon on planet Feras Terrae since we have lost communication with them". The android seeing the CEO had made no effort to comment continued with their report. "It appears that it had been destroyed by one of the freak storms that commonly occur on the planets' surface every few years" the artificial being droned on. To this the CEO responded "very well then scrap the facility and get rid of the planet seeing as any further facilities built there may suffer the same fate. Also consider any further research into project x-sapiens terminated. We have officials from the United Planets looking about and do not need them to find out about our less then legal experiments".

The android acknowledged the command and set to work disposing of the planet from the company's holdings by selling it at minimal cost to a conservationist group interested in newly terraformed planets. With that done she then disposed of any easily obtainable evidence of the X-sapiens experiment details. After witch the android proceeded with their normal functions during the sweep by the United Planets officials. However, a stray paper with a theoretical experiment on human gene manipulation that would break several laws was found during their sweep.

The United Planets kept an eye on the company for five years of mandatory observation under the "livings beings rights act" of 2150 which makes any cruelty to living creatures whether earthborn, or otherwise illegal with heavy penalties. After those five years were up the company went back to their old ways only to be brought down from a drug trial that was not as it appeared to be. This resulted in a complete shutdown of the company and investigation of any surviving data from their questionable activities. The drug trial in question was supposed to be a new immuno-booster meant to aid individuals with weak immune systems.

The truth of the matter was that it was meant for an entirely different purpose, that the individuals participating in the study had no clue of. The investigation was triggered by a 65-75% mortality rate for those given the supposed immune-booster. The true nature of the drug was not recovered as any pertinent data was destroyed and the surviving victims showed no ill effects.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three: New arrivals

(Fifteen years later)

The Darwin's finch, a ship belonging to the intergalactic conservationist group, "Spatial Ties" is on course for the wildlife preserve on the planet Feras Terrae which was established about twenty years ago. Aboard this vessel are a crew to pilot the ship, a team of ten conservationists, and a small contingent of space marines for safety. Among the team of ten is a highly skilled wildlife photographer by the name of Gryphin Midgellian whom is currently cleaning and checking over his equipment in barely veiled excitement. Said photographer has pale skin, almost white platinum blonde hair, and vibrant blue eyes.

"So sport what has you so gung-ho about this here trip to a wildlife preserve boasting some of the universes most vicious wildlife?" Asked Captain William Shelders whom was the commanding officer of the space marines accompanying the conservation team. He was a man in his mid to late forty's with nut brown tanned skin, strong jawline, and his hair and beard were both black with a small amount of salt and pepper mixed in. "Simply because of the prospect of being among the first in my field to successfully catalog most if not all the undocumented species present on the planet as some are not only vicious, but also masters of disguise and are almost impossible to spot in their habitats" Gryphin responded.

"Hah, quite the goal you have in mind there kid"! Exclaimed the Captain. As Captain Shelders and Gryphin continued to converse amicably the voice of the ship's commander a grizzled man whom could be mistaken as captain Ahab (if not for his usually jovial demeanor) came over the speakers, "Attention tree-huggers and gun-jockeys alike we will soon be approaching the decent into the Feras Terrae atmosphere so stow loose gear, plant your collective butts, buckle up, and hold on to your hair"! With that said an organized chaos ensued as the marines and conservationists braced for landing.

-Back with the Xenomorph colony-

The hybrid approached the queen's chamber following the rest of her hive siblings as their queen had sent out a summons for the whole hive to gather in the large chamber that holds her and the many eggs she lays. As they all gathered before her the queen flanked by her praetorians gazed out at all her children as she began to address the reason behind the sudden summons. "Listen well my children, a strange object falling from the sky was spotted by the drones scouting the East", stated the Queen. Several alarmed and questioning hisses arose from the members of the hive becoming almost deafening in volume.

The Queen let out a harsh screech to silence her brood so that she could answer their questions and concerns. "From the report's description I believe the object to be a human transport of sorts similar to the ones in the facility in which I was held". This speculation from the queen brought another round of alarm from the hive which once was quelled by the Queen.

When all was quiet once more the queen continued, "as such here are my orders concerning the human's arrival. Frist you are to limit any and all contact with them unless they are purposely seeking us out. Second we will continue using animal hosts only as a part of limiting our contact with them. Third and finally do not kill the humans unless they are indeed seeking us out, in which case do so with extreme prejudice for the sake of the hive".

The hive hissed their consent to what the Queen had asked of them for they would do all they could to protect the queen and their hive sisters. After which, they were dismissed to their respective duties and thus began to exit the Queen's chamber.

"Young one I must speak with you". The queen called out to her hybrid daughter with a sense of urgency to her voice. Without delay the she answered the queen's call and came to stand before the matriarch. "What is it you wish to speak about Mother?" she asked. "It is about the restlessness I have been sensing from you as of late my child and what it means for your future" answered the Queen.

The hybrid couldn't deny that she had been feeling a type of persistent feeling that some big change was going to happen and it made her antsy with anticipation of what it was. Reading her daughter's mind the Queen gave a hissing laugh before stating "I know all too well what it is you are feeling little one as I have once felt it too before becoming what I am".

Taken aback by this new piece of information the hybrid asks the only thing that she can in this situation, "what will happen when the change starts"? To which the queen responds in a calm voice, "First as there can only be one queen in a hive you will need to find a territory to call your own it can be within mine, or just outside it. After you have secured your space your next molt will begin".

"It is after the molt is finished that has me a tad worried as unlike the rest of my children you are more human then Xen so you may need a mate to produce your offspring". The Queen explained as the hybrid knew all too well from when she asked about why she was different from her siblings over 10 seasons past.

 **Flashback**

A ten year old hybrid was playing with some of the younger members of the hive when she caught sight of a hive sister whom was around her age performing her assigned duties for the Queen. With cautious hope in her voice the hybrid asked her sister "Is there any way for me to help with yours and the others duties today sister? As fun as it is to play fight and practice with the young I want to feel useful in some way". To this her sister replied "I wish there was something you could do, but for now just keep training and when you are big enough I am sure Mother will have something in mind for you".

Slightly saddened by the response the hybrid merely nodded and continued to train with the young ones. Later that night she asked the mother why she was still smaller than a drone that was younger than her and if she could be useful in some way despite her size. This was the one question the Queen had been dreading. "The reason for your slow growth is unfortunately due to the interference of creatures called humans. Their wish to make use of our kind's abilities to their advantage lead them to take me from my hive when I was still a larva fresh from my host. After my capture and first molt they took some of my flesh and combined it with human essence to create you".

After hearing what her Queen, the only Mother she ever knew tell her that she was made by the very things her hive resented and that she herself was part human almost sent the hybrid into a panic attack. "Be calm young one no matter how long it takes for you to grow, or how many similarities you will share with the humans you will always be my daughter and a proud member of my hive", purred the Queen reassuringly to her child. As the hybrid became calm once more the Queen suggested that until the hybrid was big enough for other tasks that she aid in the care and training of the younger hive members and since she had just had quite the shock the hybrid could sleep in her chambers that night.

 **Flashback End**

"If I should need a mate then what"? She inquired. "Then return to the hive and see if a male drone strikes your fancy". The queen stated as if it was the most normal of situations even though a Xen queen actually needing a mate was as rare as one with a white exoskeleton.

"However, should one of those humans coming here strike your fancy then I may give you my approval to court them", the queen stated with a slightly humorous suggestive tone. "On the condition that you make them your mate if and only if I approve of them". Besides making the hybrid blush at the subject and suggestion of her matriarch it also gave her hope of having her choice of mate should she require one at all. She then bid the Mother good bye and set off to find the best place for her new hive.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Plans aren't the only things that change.

It has been a solid week since the hybrid had left her hive of origin to start her own further eastward down the same mountain range as her Mother's hive. It was at the outer edge of her Mother's territory so that she was far enough away that no conflicts would arise while she could either call for aid, or answer the hive's call should need be. The cavern system she chose was hidden behind a set of waterfalls and had a different structure as it appeared to be made out of this shiny black rock that was cool to the touch and yet there was a humid warmth coming from below.

This warmth was due to the thermal springs she found in one of the three lowest chambers on the left. The right lowest chamber contained a source of fresh drinking water via an underground stream probably flowing from the waterfalls' basin through a natural aqueduct. As these last three chambers had everything a future hive may need she set to work coating the chambers in resin along with the entrance before calling it a night. The full coating of resin took a full two days after the first day with time to rest and eat included.

Once she felt secure she spent two more days to complete her molt into a new Queen. When done she emerged from the cocoon made from a slightly softer resin to allow for any change in her size. Wishing to see how she looked as a Queen she went to the basin just outside the cave to look into one of the still portions of water further from the falls and to dry her new exoskeleton in the sun.

The first changes she noticed were that for one walking was a bit more difficult as her legs were now digitigrade* and covered in a black exoskeleton not unlike her Queen Mother's. Also like her old Queen her tail and its blade had grown, her dorsal tubes were now three spike like protrusions, she had a second set of arms below her first, and her head crest had changed to a shape resembling a crown. However, she was surprised and a little disappointed that she still had quite a few human features.

For one she was still no taller than an average drone, or warrior and there were still bits of soft skin in between her exoskeleton. Her behind, spine, and major muscle groups on her back were thankfully covered, but the back of her skull was exposed except for a cover of glossy black hair which she kept short. Her crest covered the top of her head and flowed to the tip of her nose but was not as large, or grand as Mother's due to her human skull shape. Her ocular orbs were still exposed and there was still a fleshy lump where an inner jaw should be, but she still had her fangs and plating on her cheeks that met at her chin before covering her neck down to the collar bone.

Her chest was exposed except for a few plates covering important areas despite the lumps on her chest which she found had no use, but also grew somewhat, much to her irritation. Her stomach was also slightly covered with exoskeleton aligned with her muscles. Her arms were also covered in a similar manner ending in a hand with five claw tipped digits with the second pair completely encased and ending in a hand with three digits. The only difference there is that the smaller pair did not end in the middle of her breast bone, but from a smaller secondary set of shoulders on her back just below the lumps on her chest. Unfortunately her egg orifice remained bare of any protective plating which made the young queen feel a little vulnerable for some reason she has yet to understand.

Thankfully the scattered genetic knowledge from her human parent afforded some way to protect her more exposed areas. It involved coverings made of either plant, or animal flesh which she would not have a hard time gaining when obtaining food. After all since the molting process consumes an enormous amount of energy and calories hunting became the next priority. She easily stalked through the dense forest close by and spotted her desired prey.

It was a herd of horned beasts that possessed a lovely dark gray almost black coat which blended quite well with her natural coloring. She decided to go for a large male with a broken leg, but otherwise healthy as a precaution. Since these creatures stood about 4 foot at the shoulder with slightly backwards curved two foot long horns and 8 inch tusks despite being herbivores they could potentially be dangerous to hunt alone when healthy. Plus she needed a steady supply of prey and host for the future so hunting the species to extinction was not an option.

The hunt was thankfully quick and uneventful ending with her bringing her prize and some of her favorite plants she picked on the way back to her hive. She then devoured the plants while she skinned her prey then left the skin in the thermal spring to make it strong yet supple to the touch. Next was the beast that she ate the entirety of except for the horns so that she could make a tool to help sew together her coverings from the pelt. As a result she now had a diamond shaped piece of leather that covered her chest with two straps above one her shoulders and one just below her new spines so that they could move freely and a loincloth to sufficiently cover her lower parts.

Having filled her belly and finished her coverings including s pare just in case she drifted off to sleep once more. Over the last two days of the week she decided to fluff her nesting site with bedding made from the hide of another creature in her hunting grounds whose skin was easier to prepare and stuff the insides of it with the silk like material from the red berries that grew in the nearby valley. Once everything was set to her liking she then tried her hand at producing her first clutch of eggs, but no matter what she tried she could not form the ovipositor sac, or produce an egg. Even with the instructions from her species genetic memories to guide her it seemed hopeless until she remembered her Mother's words about her human traits.

She then search through the pieces and snippets until she found the answer. The process was definitely different than how Xenomorph young are birthed and though it looked painful she still desired the bond only a hive could give and to accomplish that she could do but one thing. Contacting her Mother about her brief return she then proceeded to journey back to her old home with a singular purpose. She had to find a mate.

~meanwhile~

The crew members of the Darwin's Finch and the Spatial Ties conservatory operation have been able to establish a base camp just before the Feras Terrae jungle and close to the beach leading to the ocean. Unlike earth the ocean of this planet is small enough that early surveyors were able to be thoroughly research all forms of life within its depths as it has only half the depth and only covers 45% of the planets' surface. The jungles, mountains, and underground passageways however are another story due in part to the extensive and often dangerous wildlife and undocumented plant species only found in the most densely grown patches of foliage. This zone especially as it was considered dangerous a little over twenty years ago due to violent storms and possible volcanic activity.

As such one young photographer was itching to really get to exploring the region and getting some pictures for research and documentation. For the first week they were there Captain Shelders and the other marines took turns patrolling nearby and escorting the conservationist on their expeditions. This was of course for the safety of everyone in the camp in order to check for potential dangers within a certain radius, so when the all clear was finally given Gryphin was the first one ready and out of the camp the next morning eager to explore. Little did he know of the discovery he was about to stumble upon, or how it would affect the future.

 **A/N: so what do you think? please leave a comment so that I can continue or improve the story.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and if this is confusing it is because I have adjusted and reposted the prologue, chapters 1-3, and a new chapter before this. so enjoy rate, review, or whatever floats your boat and makes you happy. BTW happy snowday to the northeastern United States and good luck to any caught in their fourth northeaster of the year.**

Chapter five: New discoveries and hope

As Gryphin was traversing a clearing on the outer rim of the safe radius set by the marines he was able to spot a few examples of the little documented animals I was hoping to run into. There was the saigemu so named as it had the head, coloration, and hooves of a saiga antelope, but the neck and legs of an emu with a strong muscle filled tail. They also possess clawed forelimbs which aid it in the reaching of leaves and other high up foliage, or fighting for potential mates. The next one was the diminutive Feras hare that resembles a brown and moss stripped European hare with a rudder like tail that looks like a sideways squirrels' tail and its forepaws include semi-apposable thumb like digit.

The last one was a truly rare find as only one other scientist was able to observe it, but was unable to visually capture it on film. The reason for the scarcity of data on this creature stems from the fact that it can use the light refracting properties of its wings to render itself invisible and was thus named the Mirage raptor. The avian is said to appear as an eagle with a retractable wingspan in order to soar both above and below the tree-line in search of prey. It is described as having the coloration of a golden pheasant and two decorative tail feathers on each side of its tail similar to a lyre bird's when it reveals itself.

The only times it may choose to forego the camouflage is when it senses no immediate threat, or is seeking a mate which according to the duet of vocalizations Gryphin had a cause to celebrate. As not only would he be able to photograph the rare avian, but record their courtship rituals as well. He quickly took his pictures and switched the camera from stills to video as he followed what he assumed was the male of the pair towards a lake at the clearings edge. He was not disappointed as the pair met midair and flew in a complicated courtship dance which ended with them landing on a nearby branch to consummate their bond.

After watching the new pair fly away Gryphin finally remembered to breathe as he had forgotten to do so both from the beauty of the courtship dance and from the fact that he was somehow able to record it. He then noticed that in his rush to record the display that he had exited the safe radius set by the marines, a potentially fatal mistake. Suddenly hearing a twig snap Gryphin turned to his left only to see a glimpse of a black crest and tail covered in a chitin like material similar to a beetle's exoskeleton retreating from the lake. Not wishing to further test his luck Gryphin quickly retraced his steps and then ran the whole way back towards the camp.

Later that night he discussed his findings with the other group members over dinner making sure to leave out the black creature he saw after he left the safe zone. He wanted to keep quiet about it until he found a reason to raise the alarm after all it could be a relatively harmless undiscovered species. However, that did not keep him from thinking about the possibilities of what it could be and if he would see it again. His train of thought was abruptly halted when Dr. Edward Clint a veterinarian that specialized in wildlife both terrain and alien brought up a disturbing rumor that was traveling the conservationist grapevine.

According to one of Dr. Clint's colleagues there were a few poachers stowing away on conservatory expeditions to capture rare, endangered, and often times near extinct lifeforms. This brought to mind two characters from the ships' crew that strike him the wrong way and whom he wished to avoid if at all possible. Gregory and Maurice are their names and they were a couple of last minute hires as the captain lost two crewmembers to a virulent case of the flu which left them bedridden just days before departure. This left no time for a back ground check, but just looking at them they look like any other normal crew member on board and yet he just can't help but feel off about them. He wasn't able to dwell on that subject for much long as it was soon time for lights out.

~Back with the Xenomorphs~

It seems that her visit was in vain as she left the hive somewhat saddened that she was leaving without a mate, but she understood that many of the males were already bonded with her sisters and was happy for them. The others whom had yet to form a bond pair were a mix between not being attracted and the fact that the otherness of her human DNA was off putting. Her Mother sensed her distress and fear of not being able to form a proper bond and leading a lonesome existence as a hiveless queen.

Crooning to her daughter she offered to help her to form a bond, but the hybrid refused as it felt wrong to force another into a loveless bond, or try for a bondless mating so she resolved herself and once more bid goodbye to her old home. On a lighter note it was nice to see her Mother and the old hive doing well. With the knowledge that her family was well she returned to her territory just in time to hunt some dinner. Feeling she needed a change of pace she decided to hunt on the outer rim of her hunting grounds.

A few hours later and she had managed to bring down a six legged wild hog like beast whose reinforced snout could fell a large tree with little difficulty. As she thought it was nice to do something different to take her mind off the situation at hand. The meat was rich and sweet as she fed she decided to visit this sector again in the future. However, the prey was wallowing is muck when she caught and now she was also covered in it but, thankfully there was a lake nearby that she could wash off in.

After a thorough cleansing in the lake she noticed two birds dancing the air and felt a pang of jealousy that even prey could find what she could not. Before she was allowed to dwell on that thought she noticed the presence of another and hid herself under the roost of a mangrove tree along the lakes edge. It seems that something else had been watching the birds as well and as it approached the hybrid was shocked to find the intruder into her domain was a young human male. Noticing his attention was on the birds and only the birds she quickly left the lake for the cover of the tall grass as silently as she could but, in her haste stepped on a twig before running as fast as possible back to her hive.

Making sure she left no trail that could be followed she managed to return to the comforts of her nest to process what happened. The human that was at the lake had no clue was even there so they may not know her species was here let alone were they looking for them. He seemed to not be of the warrior or praetorian class as he did not appear too strong, but not too thin so he may have been a drone instead of a runner scout. His skin was as pale as the frozen water on top of the mountains during cold season and eyes were the same clear blue as the lake she was in.

Over all she thought he seemed pleasing look at for some reason before she shook her head at the very thought. That was until she remembered her Mother's words about a potential mate and could not help the small hope that bloomed in her heart. First things first she would have to report the encounter so that her old hive would be aware of the humans location.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay writers block can be a pain in the keister. Anyway here is your next chapter which I hope to put more out later this year before summer. I do no own this franchise and mainly write for fun, but if anyone wants to read my original work and let me know what you think that would be great as I plan on re-releasing it after a little reworking.**

 **here you go and please enjoy.**

Chapter six: A chance for love and risk

"Interesting and you say that this human was unarmed and alone"? Questioned the older Queen through the hive mind. "Yes he appeared as if he had no idea that we were even here", replied the hybrid as she finished her report. "I sense there is more you are not telling me child, do not fear and let me know what is troubling you" inquired the Mother. "Well I was just wondering if you were serious when telling me that I could take a human mate as long as they met your approval first." Questioned the hybrid.

Taken aback by her daughter's question the matriarch first laughed and responded with "of course after all, I would not wish a hiveless fate on anyone and if it takes a human to make your hive thrive then so be it". With a newfound hope the young hybrid discussed the matter further and was allowed to observe the humans so that she could best select a potential mate from among them. She thanked the Mother for her guidance before ending contact for she needed rest if she was to start her observations the next day.

A few days later saw the hybrid continue her observations of the humans and found that they would separate in order to complete their own duties almost like a hive. However, there was no sense of solidarity, nor a central leader to guide them in their tasks just individuals doing what was either required of them, or what they could do best. The only other similarity she could find was the separation of groups depending on skills. They had warriors as the weapons and armor they wore was clear sign and drones that maintained their hive site and transport.

As well as the scouts and drones that went to gather information, but not any food, or water which was a little confusing. At least until she found that they had plenty of supplies stored and learned that their main objective was only gathering information on the lifeforms of the planet. Thankfully the information they seemed to crave was on the prey animals and plants so that as long as she and the others steered clear the humans need not know they were here for the most part.

She would still need to reveal herself if she was to court one as a mate. Thankfully she has already narrowed the list quite a bit as a good portion of the male humans were older and or mated. Some of the others were either too rough, or too scrawny and some whom had caught her attention had their interests directed to others in the camp. So it was down to the last three, first being a male that looked rather intelligent, but reminded her too much of the humans from the destroyed facility. Second was a warrior whom at first seemed like a promising candidate, but alas he preferred the company of other males. Strange as it was, but her kind would sometimes bond with members of the same gender so who was she to judge?

The third and last male was the very one that surprised her at the lake whom much to her relief seemed to be without a mate, or interest in any others in the group. With her decision made she moved silently closer to the site as she heard the humans discussing something excitedly and wished to know what it was about.

~Back with the conservationists~

"Alright folks gather around its everyone's favorite time of the month, checkup day!" Yelled Medical Officer Christophe Spindal with gusto. All but the marines as they had theirs the day before, formed a line whilst they grumbled about the good doctors poking and prodding. These checkups happened monthly due to the environment of the planet and the unique pathogens associated with it which unfortunately for most resulted in monthly vaccines as well.

The only one whom was spared the handful of injections was Gryphin, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by the others. "Hey how come we all got the shots but, the pale kid didn't?" Questioned one of the other researchers. "Oh that is simply due to the unique chemical properties of his blood" Explained the medical officer. "Mr. Midgellian if you would not mind I will elaborate for them in order to clear this misunderstanding?" Gryphin gave the Doctor a quick nod of approval.

"Well it all started with an immune-booster drug test which resulted in almost 75% of participant fatality. Our young friend here just so happens to be one of the lucky few to have survived." Dr. Christophe explained. "So what is he some invulnerable superman now?" Asked the same researcher from before. "Not necessarily, all it did was convert his normal bile into a copper based slightly acidic compound that not only protects his body from parasites and other biological infections, but can corrode most medical equipment when exposed." The doctor continued his explanation.

"So basically he bleeds a blue colored low grade acid which kills off any pathogen trying to infect him and would eventually melt my vaccination needles. It is also why we don't have him on cooking duty." The last of the doctor's explanation not only answered their questions, but also gave a few of the gathered individuals food for thought. After which the gathered crowd dispersed except for Gryphin himself.

"Hey Dr. Spindal mind if I pick your brain about a couple of concerns I am having?" he asked in a hushed tone. "Why of course you can after all that's why I'm here" replied the medic in a curious tone. Gryphin took a nervous breath to steady himself as what he was about to ask sounded a little crazy even by his standards. "I have been hearing what sound like voices for about a week now accompanied by sudden headaches and trouble sleeping. Am I losing my mind here or could it be something else entirely?" he asked sounding a bit frantic.

To which the Dr. Sindal replied, "not to worry the voices you are hearing are probably calls of nocturnal animals and the headaches are a result of the stress and sleep deprivation that comes with it". "Thanks doc that makes me feel a little better knowing I haven't lost my gourd just yet". Gryphin then bid the medic a good night and headed back to his tent unaware that another being had been privy to his conversation.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and yes bile in blood can be used to ward off pathogens if you do not believe me look up Madagascan lizard has green blood. any reviews and suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
